Warriors: Scarletflares' Prophecy Episode 1
by Scarlet Flares
Summary: When a young cat ventures into the wilderness after arising from a nightmarish vision, he discovers a decapitated carcass who's blood awakens an ancient evil. Now we must try to find someone to warn about this horrific threat.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 0.00: The Resurrection

It was a peaceful night in Twoleg nest territory. The sky was a purplish dark color and a full moon as risen to brighten the valley which glimmered which just beauty and grace, the trees flowed to and fro in such a way the wind current guided them. There was a hint of chill in the air as well. Meanwhile in the dim dark corners inside a Twoleg's den lay a medium sized cat bed placed near a windowsill. The full moon's beam pierced through the glass which made it shine, revealing the little plops of sky water visible as they collided with the window.

On top of the small cat bed lay a puffy red scruff ball of fluff that rose up and down like it was breathing. It was a tom around the age of a new born kitten which bared a Twoleg blue colored nametag around its throat with the name "Franchise" inscribed on its golden pellet that was attached to it. The pure red male was inhaling so heavily and was moist with liquid as if it was having a horrible vision in which he was. The cat slowly emerged from his deep slumber to find himself in a vast void of darkness that seemed like it could stretch on for eons. Its boundaries were made up of tiny lit stars that shined as brightly as dim candles. "Where am I?" the young kitten mewed to himself, his mind clouded by curiosity. This curiosity the kitten developed took over his mind and began to advance forward, slowing. His new born paws made light sounds as they collided to the hard and cold surface. While he traveled further and further into this dimension the ground suddenly became rock solid, transforming into a surface of stone. The rock was connected to a large mound near the ledge of a small river which flowed gracefully in the trench nearby. This made the kitten leap into the air over come with suspense.

"Hey what gives!?" the young cat hissed in displeasure, trying to get an answer to what in all of creation is manifesting right before his eyes. While the cat was occupied trying to understanding his bearings a low feline howl echoed through the air and pierced his eardrum. "Huh?" he responded in curiosity, thinking it was just the trickery of his overreacted imagination. He relocated his gaze towards a Cliffside behind him; water was tumbling down and pouring into another stream. Near the shoreline was a small clump of a sandy surface and there standing where two black figures, cats! One of them was extremely large. It was a young brutal looking male with a pelt of back and spotted with deep brown, the other cat was a cat with a more slender like body structure and had a pure gray pelt like the moon, his eyes blazed with a crimson aura. Suddenly the two lashed out at each other, digging there claws into the other opponent's flesh. The brown one managed to strike at point blank range underneath the eyelid of the gray cat's right top eyelid, severing it completely off, blood spilled onto the sandy surface below the two dueling brutes, turning the wonderful looking yellow sand into a deep nightmarish velvet, moist with plasma.

The gray cat counter attacked by lowering down his hind legs and sprung with full force, his extended claws glimmered from the full moon's beam. The sizzling crimson liquid which poured out of his wound didn't seem to distract it at all from his goal. Nearby the scarlet colored kitten squired amongst the Stonehenge determined to interrupt the conflict of the dueling animals but he was too late as he halted his advance. What he saw would haunt his visions for future decades. He witnessed the large gray tom getting decapitated from a single assault by the chocolate colored tom after it pierced the gray cat's throat with his extremely and mysteriously elongated glimmering claws. The skull hurled into the sky leaving a trail of crimson before colliding with a nearby stone. "HEY!" Franchise shouted as loudly as he could, hoping to get a response. But the massive tom didn't seem to recognize the voice and scurried through a bush and vanished amongst the thick undergrowth.


	2. Chapter 2

There was soon the sound of light thumping as the small body of Franchise scurried across the blood soaked sand. His eyes where filled with fright and disbelief as he approached the decapitated feline which lay motionless upon the crimson puddle. His body shivered with suspense as a chill traveled up his spine, eyes widen as he gazed upon the lifeless carcass. "M-my god. I wasn't there in time to stop them"

Suddenly there was a sudden familiar ring in his eardrum. His mussels tensed up as he tried to locate the disembodied noise manifesting out of thin air. His left ear flickered nervously and with a slight gasp of fear he was brought back to the world of reality. He relocated his vision downward upon his tiny fur coated limbs which where rested comfortably against the camouflaged colored fabric which made up most of his cat bed. The rattling noise which interrupted his nightmarish vision appeared to be the filling of his food dish which lay a few inches from where he slumbered. Its silver makeup glittered faintly as the full moon's beam shined upon it. Franchise lifted his legs and arose from the fabric of his cat bed and traveled towards the bowl and began to sniff at it, reflecting on his smell before taking a small nibble at one of the dry meat pellets that has been sprinkled into his food dish. Suddenly he caught the sound of a high pitched mew that emerged from the darkness outside the windowsill above him.

Curiosity took over his feline mind as he leaped through the ledge and squeezed through the smallest crack he located. While he proceeded to discovered where the mew came from he patted through some undergrowth near a swing set and as he gazed upwards towards a crimson colored slide he noticed his old pall Sky there gazing into the darkness of the forest. She was an orange She-cat who bared a purple colored necklace around her neck given by one of her Twoleg owners. Franchise replied with a low pitched meow in greeting and scurried his way up the slide and sat beside her. "So how have you been, Sky?" Franchise spoke up first. "I've been having well, nightmares" Sky replied as she gazed down upon the grass below in a concerned tone, "Nightmares?" Franchise expression fell into a horrific pattern as a disturbed reaction from the response of his friend. Suddenly there was a large yowl of what sounded like two wild cats dueling from the woods. It manifested just beyond the undergrowth from five trees ahead behind the fence. "What on earth is going on over there?!" Franchise announced so that Sky could locate where the sound was manifesting out of. Sky was so frighten that she rose from where she was relaxing and immediately sprung fourth onto the crust below and scurried towards the Twoleg nest behind them.

"SKY!" Franchise echoed through the dim midnight air as he watched her friend disappear into the darkness. The young tom then looked back into the shadows where the sound was coming and decided to take a peak. Sliding down the large Twoleg made slope and patting through the thick light green grass. As he dove into the bush in front of him he discovered a river that was flowing a few inches from him. A large dirt path as cut through the stream so that "monsters" could travel it and not drown. He also discovered the fresh carcass of a decapitated gray tom laying lifeless in an awkward pose, blood oozing out its fatal wound. This send shivers down Franchise's spine as he realized this was just like his nightmarish vision.

Soon He decides to investigate the carcass to see if it really is the same cat from the vision and stalks over towards it. Suddenly his ear catches the noise of gravel shifting and rumbling. As he looks over towards the left he notices a hill of soil has spouted upwards from the ground. Spewing what looks like acid. Suddenly within the acid he notices a silhouette of a demonic feline forming within the spewing acid. Its jaws oozing out and greenish glowing liquid, its eyeballs glimmering with an alien emerald and its ribcage has been completely stripped, revealing its eternal organs which are drenched with the same acid spewing from the ground beneath. "I'm back~~!" this demonic creature announced as it relocated his gazed towards Franchise. This made the young kitten meow in fright and retreat back to its Twoleg nest, disappearing into shrubs.


End file.
